


repeating simple phrases someone holy insisted

by blxrryface



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: How Do I Tag This, Pizza, Vegan vampires, coconut water, how do you not know you're a vampire?, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxrryface/pseuds/blxrryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mikey is a vampire but he doesnt know also his best friend is josh dun and pete wentz is his dog. (this is a dumb fic that i wrote for english and there is no relationship for that reason, but i kinda like it anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	repeating simple phrases someone holy insisted

**Author's Note:**

> hey! quick mikeyway fic because i had a controlled assessment draft due that i didnt do until about ten mins ago!
> 
> kinda like it, kinda dont
> 
> xojosh

Mikey woke up in the dead of night. He sat up in bed and dragged a hand through his mousy-brown hair, getting it out of his face. He heard the clock ticking on the bedside table, and the tap dripping in the bathroom. He grimaced and picked up his phone, checking the time. The little white numbers read 4:01. 

"What the fuck?" He groaned, flopping back down on to the pillow and pulled the covers back up around him, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Mikey woke, for the second time, a more reasonable time, when the sun shone through a gap in the curtains. He quickly swung out of bed and closed them tightly, dipping to avoid the beams of light. He sat back down on his bed, pulling on a pair of slippers and ventured into the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth, carefully going around the teeth that had just grown, and washing his pale face. 

“Mikey? Are you up?” A voice drifted up the stairs, along with the spring of a toaster and the nails of a dog scratching the kitchen tile.

“Just a second, Josh!” He replied, changing into a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on his combat boots and slipping his glasses onto his face, he headed downstairs. 

The curtains were drawn in every room, casting an eerie glow around the house as the sun desperately tried to worm its way through to say hello, he carried on into the kitchen.

“You want some toast?” Josh asked, petting the black Labrador at his feet. 

“I just wanna find out what’s happening to me.” He sighed. “But toast is always good.”

Josh laughed, putting another two slices of bread in the toaster and sitting back down across from Mikey.

“Mikes. I know you didn’t call me here without a good reason. What’s going on with you?” Josh asked, sipping his coffee.

“Well…” Mikey thought. “It all happened when I was walking Pete last Tuesday night, it was dark, because, you know, night, and I had my earphones in. Pete started running across the park, and he’s normally pretty good, but something spooked him bad, and as I was about to run after him, someone grabbed me from behind and that’s all I remember…” He tails off frustratedly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“That’s seriously all you remember? Not a bit more?” Josh asked confusedly, buttering Mikey’s toast and setting the plate down in front of him. 

He bit into a slice, scratching Pete’s ear under the table.

“Ow!” He whimpered, his new teeth still painful. He kicked the table leg, denting it. It was only a stupid IKEA table anyway, he could replace it.

“Dude. What was that?” Josh asked worriedly.

“I think my wisdom teeth are coming in.” Mikey replied, baring his teeth to Josh to show him.  
“You know what wisdom teeth are? Those aren’t wisdom teeth, man.” 

“Then what are they?” Mikey anxiously asked. “Should I see a dentist?”

“I think I know what’s happening to you, Mikey.” Josh said excitedly, if a bit worried. “I’ll call Tyler later. He won’t be up until about eight or nine o’clock.”

“That’s kind of weird?” Mikey added, putting his dishes in the sink and walking into the living room after Josh.

Josh flicked the TV on, switching to some dumb vampire movie that was playing on the horror channel.

“You know, Mikes, I think he’s just like you.” Josh laughed, his head on Mikey’s shoulder as they focused on the screen.

 

Mikey awoke with a start, as he heard a knock on the door. He also with a dead arm.

“Goddammit, Josh.” He muttered, trying to gently wrestle his arm out of the red haired man’s grip.

“Mikey?” Josh yawned, stretching out his arms. “What are you doing?”

“I think someone’s at the door, Josh.” He replied, striding into the kitchen of his house, and putting a pot of coffee on. 

“Tyler, I’ll bet.” He says, unlocking the door and greeting his boyfriend with a hug.

“Josh! You look great! Did you dye your hair or something? New tattoo?” Tyler asks, still outside the door.

“Come on in, Tyler.” Josh laughs, stepping back to give him space. “I actually got a new nose ring, but you tried.” 

Tyler follows Josh into the kitchen, where Mikey is feeding the dog and trying to pour out coffee at the same time.

“I’ll do it, Mikes.” Josh sniggers, taking the pot and pouring out three cups of coffee. He turns around, sugar and milk in hand and raises an eyebrow at Tyler. The black haired man nods, and takes a seat at the little table in the kitchen.

“So, Mikey, Josh told me you’ve been having some trouble?” Tyler asks, staring at the peanut butter coloured drink in the cup and sipping. 

Mikey and Josh sit down, coffee in hand and Pete settles at Josh’s feet. 

“Well..” Mikey anxiously retells. “I don’t know if Josh told you the whole story, not like there’s much to tell, but it happened when I was walking Pete last Tuesday night, it was dark, because it was night, obviously, and I had my earphones in. Pete started running across the park, and he’s normally pretty good, but something scared him, I guess, and as I was about to run after him, someone grabbed me from behind and that’s all I remember…” He trails off, biting his nails.

“Can I see your teeth?” Tyler questions, setting his now empty mug on the table.

“Okay?” Mikey replies, confused. He bares his teeth for Tyler, as Tyler breaks into a grin.

“Was I right?” Josh asks Tyler, grinning. 

“You got it, J-Man” Tyler laughs. “Anyway, Mikey. Have you been annoyed by the sun a lot recently? Looked in a mirror? Eaten any Italian food?” 

“Well, now that you mention it, the sun has been pretty annoying lately, I haven’t had a chance to look in a mirror and right now, the thought of Italian food is repulsive.” Mikey replies.

“Welcome to the club, Edward Cullen.” Tyler pulls him in for a bone crushing hug.

“Edward Cullen?” Mikey repeats, confused. “I’m a…” 

“Vampire. Yes, Mikey, old news.” Josh cuts him off. “Now I don’t know about you guys but I really want some pizza? Pepperoni okay for everyone?”

Mikey and Tyler nod, as Josh wanders off to find a phone.

Tyler reaches into his red backpack, pulling out a few cartons of coconut water.

“Why coconut water?” Mikey asks, staring at the blue and green boxes on the table.

“Well, the whole drinking blood thing is pretty gross, and there was a study a few years back and it basically said that replacing blood for this stuff was better, and it tastes far better anyways.” Tyler shrugs, tossing him a carton and stashing the rest in the fridge. 

“Ten minutes guys!” Josh calls from the hall. “You guys wanna watch a movie?”

“How about Twilight?”


End file.
